


Yesterday Leads to Tomorrow

by Tarlan



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is feeling tense and bruised after the encounter on the sunken ocean liner. (Tag to Knights of Shadows )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday Leads to Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ SmallFandomFlsh #6 Fireworks challenge.

Nathan stretched to ease the kink in his neck and shoulders, wincing at the tight pull from bruises as Kristin tutted from the other side of the room.

"You really should get some rest, Nathan."

He sighed deeply and turned to gaze across his ready room to where Kristin stood poised on the threshold. She was no longer dressed in the stunning ball gown and no longer possessed by its former owner but she still looked as beautiful to Nathan. She closed the bulkhead door behind her and smiled enigmatically.

"And I know exactly what you need to relax."

As she drew close, her white coat slipped from her shoulders and she draped it over the edge of a bench before reaching up to unfasten the clasp that held her hair in place. Nathan found himself mesmerized by the sudden tumble of luxurious, auburn hair that cascaded around her small shoulders and, involuntarily, his fingers reached out to trickle through the soft waves. Kristin turned her head slightly as she registered the light caress, smiling gently.

Part of him wondered if they were still under the thrall of an illusion, still caught in the ghostly yesterday of Lillian and Captain Finius Wideman.

His fingers reached through the curtain of her hair to softly caress the nape of her neck and she murmured appreciably then turned until they were standing face to face. Her smile widened as she recognized the intense need in his eyes and he glanced away in embarrassment, uncertain what to do next for it had been so long since he held a woman in his arms. Kristin reached out to cup his face in the small palm of her hand. She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips, her smile returning as he pulled back in stunned yet guilty pleasure.

Her other hand reached up to join the first, her fingers gliding through his hair until her hands were clasped behind his head then, gently, she pulled him towards her once more. This time there was no hesitation as he tilted his head slightly until their lips barely touched, then pressing harder as his arms moved around her small waist to draw her closer to him.

He felt the wet fullness of her lips, feeling them part beneath his as she gently drew him inside, tongues battling idly, savoring the unique taste of each other. Eventually they parted, breath coming in small pants as he gazed into passion-filled eyes, looking for and finding consent to continue with the gentle seduction.

He drew her white top over her head, letting it fall to the ground unheeded as his fingers fumbled on her bra, too long unused to dealing with such trappings. Nuzzling at her throat, his hand moved between their bodies to skim across the gentle curve of a breast, hearing her deep moan as a nipple tightened between his thumb and forefinger. He kissed her again more savagely as her smaller hands unzipped his jumpsuit and pushed it from his shoulders. Unable to bear it any longer, he pulled back far enough to strip off the rest of his clothing, not stopping until they were both naked, and then he pressed back against her warm skin, groaning at the pleasure of flesh on heated flesh. He'd almost forgotten how it felt to hold someone so close, forgotten the pleasure of touching and caressing soft skin.

Nathan maneuvered them back towards the bed and moments later they were tumbling onto its comfortable surface.

"Nathan?"

He pulled back and gazed into her pleasure-filled eyes, and all the tension and guilt flowed from his body. Carol was gone and he knew in his heart that she would not resent him finding companionship with another. With infinite care he caressed the creamy, softness of Kristin's cheek and throat, then followed the path of his hand with light, nibbling kisses, covering her smaller body with his own.

They made love gently, bodies entwined and pulses racing until he was soaring high into the sky, fireworks exploding behind his eyes as he shattered into a million fiery pieces before plummeting back to Earth and to the passion-dampened sheets lying beneath them.

He kissed her slowly, savoring the boneless sensation of passion spent, feeling whole for the first time since Carol's death.

It was late in the evening when he awoke and found Kristin was gone, the bed sheets cool beside him, but the scent of her perfume still lingered on his pillow. Nathan smiled as he lay back on his bed, his bruised body no longer feeling so tense, and he fell back to sleep with a sigh, already dreaming of tomorrow.

END


End file.
